playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/SSB4 Reveal Theses
Hey guys, it's me G8K! Who else is hyped about Diddy Kong's comeback in SSB4? I'm sure I am. So here are my theses who will be the next character revealed. Remember: Every thesis of mine is based on upcoming games like Sakurai did with past announcement: *'Little Mac (Tropical Freeze's japanese release date - Reason: Donkey Kong was a guest char in Punch-Out!! (Wii)') *'Diddy Kong (Tropical Freeze's global release date - Reason: Diddy's a playable character in TF!)' *'Toon Link (Wind Waker HD's japanese release date - Reason: Toon Link's the playable character of the game!)' *'Zelda (A Link Between World's japanese release date - Reason: It's Zelda!)' *'Lucario (revealed on January 31th, the same day SSBB was released in Japan years earlier - Reason: Lucario SSB-debuted in this game!)' *'King Dedede' (Kirby Triple Deluxe's japanese release date - Reason: Kirby char!) *'Captain Olimar (Pikmin 3's japanese release date - Reason: Olimar's like the true main character of this franchise (Playable in the first two, damsel-in-distress in the third))' *'Sonic (Lost World was released in the same month - Reason: He's Sonic!!)' Okay guys, now that we've got that covered, let's start with my theses! 'Yoshi' As you all know, Yoshi's New Island will be released in North America on March 14th for Nintendo 3DS with Australia and Europe getting the game on the following day. So it's more than likely that we get to see Yoshi revealed to be in SSB4 on either March 14th or March 15th, possibly confirming a YNI stage in the process. ''' '''However, YNI has no japanese release date yet (it's set to release in Summer) so we might not be getting Yoshi at this moment but when the game will be released in Japan. This sadly tends to be more likely since most of the characters were revealed on the japanese release date. BUT we might be getting a second Yoshi char at this date and get Yoshi in March either way. Although no other Yoshi char is that requested. 'Meta-Knight' First of all, I'd like to say that MK's one of my favorite Brawl chars so I'd like to see him return. So with Kirby Triple Deluxe hitting North America and Europe on May 2nd / May 16th, we might be getting him on one of these dates (May 2nd's more likely) IF MK's back! The reason for this? He's one of the recurring Kirby characters! '6th Mario char' I know, I know. A 6th Mario char's a bit much. However, with one of the Mario games of 2014 hitting us on May 29th to 31th, we may see another Mario char. What is more likely to get on this stage is a MK8 stage! Imagine you fighting upside down and when using an Air Attack, jump "down". Would that be cool!? Anyways, if there's a 6th Mario char, I'd like to see my favorite Mario char, Bowser jr. - couldn't think of any other who'd deserve this. 'Ness' Basic stuff right? But since Earthbound's kinda "dead", Sakurai needs (or doesn't need as proven by the reveals of Peach and Marth) a game that'll release on this date (or month in Sonic's case) that has at least something to do with Ness and/or Earthbound series. So there in my opinion, three possible solutions: 1. Ness could be revealed playable on March 20th, the date Earthbound or Mother 2 was released on Virtual Console exactly one year ago. OR 2. on July 18th, exactly one year after the glorious day, Earthbound hit the rest of the world. And of course, 3. August 27th, the 10th anniversary of Earthbound (released on August 27th 1994 in Japan). I personally believe, the third solution's more likely since it's kinda a major anniversary for the series. 'Ganondorf / Falco' As you all should know, SSBM was released in Japan on November 21st 2001 and in North America on December 3rd 2001. Assuming that SSB4 was released by this date (or even on this date just celebrate something and put it for xmas season), it's more likely Sakurai'd choose May 24th (Melee's european release date) or May 31st (Melee's australian release date) to announce one of those two since those two are (next Ice Climbers) the only non-not-returning guys in Brawl (Young Link, Dr. Mario etc.) that are still missing and SSB-debuted in Melee. Plus, both of them have no upcoming games they are related to in any way and so could be revealed just as a placeholder to keep up the hype or for another reason and this one seems to be likely if you ask me. I personally believe Falco is more likely to be revealed this way as his series's kinda dead at the moment and there's always some kind of Zelda anniversary Ganondorf could be revealed with. ' 'Mr. Game & Watch Mr.GnW was always kinda the final guy to join the roster (both in reveals and unlocking circumstances) so I think it'll be likely for him to do this in SSB4 as well. So he'd be one of the guys to join either at the very last moment or through a fan reveal when the games are already out. '5th Pokémon rep (Mewtwo most likely due to very high fan demand)' Before we start the discussion about why I believe Mewtwo would be the 5th rep for Pokémon franchise, let's start out simply when we probably get to see that 5th rep (as all major franchises - according to Brawl, that'll be Mario, Zelda and Pokémon - have at least five reps this time). With Bank's out every Pokémon game I know of right now is Pokémon Link Battle! that was revealed during the last Direct. As Sakurai likes to choose japanese game releases to reveal characters that might be the March 12th 2014. Making this theory unlikely is the release of YNI as mentioned above on March 14th or March 15th (with the same problem with YNI's japanese release date sometime in summer). So we get either Yoshi or a 5th Pokémon rep in March. However, I have another theory in my sleeve saying that we get both, a Pokémon rep and Yoshi in March: As you know, Nintendo holds Directs sometime every month. In this Direct, Nintendo - as always - primarily promotes upcoming games such as YNI and PLB!. So Iwata could reveal either Yoshi or a 5th Pokémon rep to promote one of those two and later, on the day one of these games comes out, the other char is revealed. Making this theory unlikely is the close gap between both release dates. So as Sakurai likes to choose japanese release dates to promote the game with a SSB4 reveal, we'd rather get a 5th Pokémon rep during said March Direct since newcomers are, as off now, always revealed either on major events or during Directs. 'Captain Falcon' Other than being a placeholder to keep up the hype between the big announcements of Newcomers, I have no idea when he should be revealed since all twelve original brawlers from SSB will return. BUT, I have a theory: Do you know that the original F-ZERO for SNES will launch for Wii U Virtual Console on April 27th, 2014 in Japan? No big game releases in April yet so we might see the Falcon return on this date. ' 'Wario No 6th Mario rep? I can understand that and I won't see that happening. So with no Wario Ware game coming up anytime soon, Wario - since he's part of the basic drivers roster ever since he replaced Koopa Troopa in MK64 - could be revealed on this date. As we know, Ashley will be an AT making it very likely for Wario to return. This means he could be revealed on May 29th to May 31th as part of the release of MK8 as I theoried above with. 'Chrome' Directs are used to air sometime in the middle of the month, right? So with Fire Emblem: Awakening celebrating its 2nd anniversary on April 19th (it was released on April 19th, 2012 in Japan), we might see Chrome (as a newcomer and newcomers are always revealed during Directs) be revealed during the April Direct. Why Chrome will be there you ask? The more recent FE char replaces the old one like Ike did with Roy in Brawl so why he should suffer the same fate? However, since Chrome strongly resembles Marth, I'd rather like to see Lucina as a female FE rep replace Ike rather than her dad, but that's only my personal hope. 'Solid Snake' Don't wanna offend anyone here but I wouldn't like to see Snake return but am fine with him being back in so he, of course, is part of this list. So when was Brawl revealed? Oh yeah, during E3 2006 so for me it would just be fitting to see him be announced to return on this date as well. Remember, both times Sonic was in a SSB game, he was revealed in October so seeing how returning third parties may be revealed in the same month, Snake could really be revealed during this year's E3. But this last thought might be just a coincidence since Sonic was revealed to promote Lost World ... 'Directs' You know, seeing how newcomers seem to always be revealed during a Direct, this might continue but since everybody here has his or her own list of favorite newcomers I won't make any suggestions who should it be. 'E3 and other major events' Same as the Directs: Show off a trailer, show new stages, items, modes and most importantly, characters!! 'Reveal calendar :)' This list only contains personal thoughts and things I see likely to happen: *'End February - first days of March: Placeholder reveal to keep up the hype' *'Middle of March: 3rd Pokémon rep (NEWCOMER!)' *'First days of April: Placeholder reveal to keep up the hype' *'Middle of April: NEWCOMER (FE char reveal)' *'April 27th: Captain Falcon' *'May 2nd / 16th: Meta-Knight' *'May 29th to May 31th: Wario (/6th Mario rep)' *'June 10th to June 12th: Big New SSB4 trailer (new stages, chars and so on) - possibly Snake' *'Beginning of July: Placeholder reveal to keep up the hype - Yoshi!?' *'Beginning of August: Placeholder reveal to keep up the hype' *'August 27th: Ness' *'and so on ...' Category:Blog posts